


silent fury

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: icarus will not have this Disrespect toward their gf, it starts out serious then slowly turns kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: There’s concern in everyone’s eyes when Icarus goes quiet.





	silent fury

There’s concern in everyone’s eyes when Icarus goes quiet.

They’re all looking the damage that was done up and down, with Charlotte coming to a halt after catching her footing, her lips closed and her eyes wide in shock. Icarus glared, instinctively tracing their fingers on the hilt of their sword faithfully attached to their hip, and in that instant Viola lunged for them, shaking her head. The silent fury that rested in their eyes was no short of scary, and very unusual to see it on someone who wore kindness like it was made for them. 

“Icarus, it was an  _accident_!”

Charlotte shook the droplets of the disastrous spill out of her hair, groaning about the impertinence of other people under her breath as the person who had crashed right into her and spilled the tub of mysterious substance all over her walked further away into the crowd. They hadn’t even dared to look back or even acknowledge what they’d done.

“That was rude! They should at least apologize!” Icarus shouted, turning to face his lover’s sister with gritted teeth. Charlotte sighed, letting her shoulders drop in defeat.

“Let’s… go back and let her get new clothes.” Zachary offered, trying to diffuse the situation with a rational suggestion.

It seemed even with that being the best solution, Icarus’ craving for justice was not yet settled.

**Author's Note:**

> ghjklmnbvccgsdhf?


End file.
